The Potter Pendragon Prophecy
by PendragonDuo
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the only part of the Prophecy, but there was a hidden force that wasn't added to the books? This is the evolution of the Last Pendragons, and how the Pendragon twins aid Harry Potter in their quest to vanquish the Dark. But what if the Pendragons didn't know they were Pendragons? How will they find their destiny? Rated T for now.
1. In the Beginning

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was doing what he normally did before the school year started; made sure everything was in order for another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He made sure all letters where delivered to all the new students, he answered any mail from the ministry, and made sure any new teachers were completely equipped for the upcoming year. As with any near year, Albus decided he would save the Ministry for last. After all, Voldemort was just vanquished by Mr. Harry Potter, and was safely tucked into his mother Lily Potter's sister's home, where he would be protected by the blood wards enacted by his late mother's love sacrifice.

As soon as all of the Hogwarts business was thoroughly checked, Albus reached over to sort his Ministry letters and came upon a name he thought was wiped out. He glanced at the seal to make sure it was in fact from the Ministry in case it was a curse or something that wouldn't produce any pleasant results. When he saw all was as it should be, he popped open the seal, and pulled out a few pages of parchment and skimmed over it. When he reached the end of the second page, Albus sat back in his chair and glanced up at his familiar whom was looking inquisitively back at him.

"Fawkes," Albus sighed, "It would seem there is more than Mr. Potter to protect in the upcoming years. Yet, what would be the best possible protection to offer is the big question."

Fawkes gave him a slight whistle in acknowledgement, and fluffed his wings, which shook his perch slightly before tucking his head in his breast.

Albus ran his hand through his beard and picked the parchment up to read once more.

Dear Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

I have constructed this letter of great matter on a name that is both well known and feared in our world. Many have thought that their great name had died out, but as we both know, only one was left of the great Pendragon Family. It has come to my attention of a newly acquired prophecy regarding the two newest additions to the family. A set of twins was born to the the patriarch, and they fear for their children's' lives. It is well known, the particular powers that only the Pendragon have been known to posses to a more dramatic aspect compared to the other families we would see these gifts from. With all due respect Headmaster, but it would be best that we ask for your advice on the matter. The twins are part of the downfall of the dark side that we both know will return, and as the Pendragon Protector, I will not divulge any more information in case this does not make it to your hands. The girl of the two is to have the power of the strongest Seer we will have seen in over a thousand years, and as for her brother we have yet to know. Their parents are worried for their children's well being and even though they would want their children to grow up knowing their name, they want them to be separate until the time is correct. If you would find separate homes for these children, and even change their ages a tad, perhaps this will be enough to hide them for the next few years to come.

If you have any thoughts about the best way to do this, please send an owl to the Leaky Cauldron with the phrase "Merlin can see, Hogwarts can find, great success at a great fee, Helga Hufflepuff is kind." It will get into my hands, as I can not speak of my name as of this moment.

Please give Fawkes my best regards. After all we did have lots of fun with padding around in the forest, while taking care to not be poked by prongs from those that were scared of the Moon. After all, majority of people are afraid of rats that would poke around.

Protector

The headmaster thought for a moment before scribbling a short but suffice answer.

Protector,

I indeed have a plan. It took me a few moments to recall those that were afraid of the moon, but I have enough information for our journey to padding around this situation to protect those that would rat them out. We wouldn't want to be pronged by those who seek for the darkness of our souls and transform them into something that is not allowed in the Ministry. I will have to register a few things in the Ministry first so we don't have any repeats of illegal activities that could have us or our friends in trouble before the pull of the Full Moon.

With best wishes,

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

P.S. When we meet; in case it is at Hogwarts, I hope you are a fan of Lemon Drops. They usually provide me with excellent access to the wonders of my imagination on grave situations.

After he finished the conclusion of his letter, he addressed the correct inscription to deliver the letter and asked Fawkes to give it to one of the tawny owls in the Owlery to not draw attention to the person receiving the letter. It was well known of Fawke's human counterpart, and the headmaster rather not draw any unnecessary problems from any bystanders. He watched as Fawkes disappeared and Albus reached for one of the Lemon Drops he kept on his desk for moments when he needed to think. He had a lot of things to figure out.


	2. Hogwarts at Last

**UPDATED!Chapter One ~~ Hogwarts at last**

 _ **Please Review as this will help me know if you are enjoying this fan made alternate universe of Harry Potter. :D**_

 _ **~~Equuleus Malfoy POV~~**_

Today was the day I have been waiting for a good portion of my life. As a matter of fact, I have been waiting for this day since I had surprised my mother by saying Hogwarts as my first word. I sighed as I snuggled into my blanket a bit further; relishing the few moments of excitement that was woven into me. My nerves had been on fire for the past week, in the anticipation of receiving my letter to go to Hogwarts. I let go of my blanket and reached over to my small wooden stand near my bed, and felt the familiar parchment with my acceptance to one of the most prestigious schools that one could learn the arts of magic.

"Equuleus!" my mother hollered from the kitchen. I giggled slightly at her hollering at me. You see, my mother is the daughter of Abraxas Malfoy- which means; hollering goes against everything a Pureblood Witch of her lineage goes by. Most people in the pureblood world would have fainted at a high up lady like herself, yelling like she was a banshee on some sort of muggle drugs. However, she was cast from the family by my grandfather Abraxas Malfoy when she was seventeen. According to her, she had gotten fed up with all the pureblood mania and had ventured into Muggle London and met some stranger and gotten pregnant with me. When my grandfather found out, he cast her out of the family with a small part of the inheritance which she has lived off since then. She also suspects he had wanted to disown her for being a Hufflepuff- but couldn't because it would look bad on him. Well, she had gotten a job after being kicked out and moved out of the country.

Mom said he didn't hate her, but he had to live up to the name in which he born in. It bothered me sometimes, but I got over the fact that I had family that I couldn't see because of whoever my father was, or is. Mom told me I had a spoiled cousin named Hyperion Draco Malfoy, and I yet to meet the kid. I was kind of nervous though to see him and my Uncle Lucius. Hyperion or "Draco" as he likes to be called; was raised by my uncle Lucius- whom my mother said was a nuisance growing up- so she assumed her nephew was the same. That is unless my Aunt Cissa put her foot down somewhere along his upbringing.

I quickly put on some clothes that would hopefully fit in muggle London, and made sure I had everything packed in my trunk before going all the way down the stairs. After all of that was sorted through, I looked at my familiar Circe; who was looking at me with an air of indifference as she was most definitely not a morning person in the slightest. I chuckled and made my way towards the kitchen where my mom was finishing up her above the top egg burritos. I grabbed one quickly and took a bite. The warm tasty eggness my mother had made the muggle way warmed my insides and I hummed in content.

"Do you have all your books, wand, and everything else for the school year my little foal?" Mom looked at me with her spatula in one hand and her other hand on her opposite hip. I nodded, not taking the chance for any of the egg to fall out of my mouth in response to her question. She smiled at my antics and chuckled.

"Good, good, " She said, "Make sure to be down here in twenty minutes so we can take the floo to the platform. When you get there, make sure you say hello to your cousin for me. I'm not sure if your Uncle Lucius has said anything to him about us, but if not, it should bring on a bout of surprise." My mother was a true Hufflepuff at heart, and had told the sorting hat she wanted to be in Slytherin to give the Malfoy's a chance at not being catergorized as dark wizards. Grandfather Abraxas was appalled his only daughter would shame the Malfoy name, but my mom's Hufflepuff traits made it easy to forgive him.

She told me I could pick any house I wanted when the hat was placed on my head, and it wasn't common knowledge you could do such a thing. I knew it was expected for me to be in Slytherin, but I liked the sound of being able to choose. Perhaps, I too could follow in my mother's footsteps and piss off some purebloods. I grinned mischievously in my head. After all, I was my mother's child in at least some sort of way.

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to gather my belongings so we could leave to the platform, and my heart was thumping even faster the closer I got to attending Hogwarts.

 _On Platform 9 ⅓_

I tugged my trolley behind me. Trolley, I reminded myself repeatedly. As I was raised in America, British English has some words I needed to learn. I gazed in wonder at the red, no scarlett train that gleamed on the tracks. There were tons of people saying their goodbyes to their families as we made our way deeper into the crowd. People stared at my mom and I as we walked along the platform, and I couldn't help but hide behind her as she made her way to a blonde family near the luggage compartment on the train.

As we approached the family, I saw the man look at my mother with a look of loathing. He looked around six feet tall and his wife- I would assume- was a few inches shorter. There was a small miniature blonde boy that looked like the man struggling to put his truck into the luggage compartment, and I realized that this must be my uncle, aunt, and cousin.

"Hello Lucius," My mom said to the taller man. Uncle Lucius just looked down his nose at her.

"Hello blood-traitor," he replied stiffly. I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed around my mother. Thank goodness my mother knew my temper and how much I would defend her, and grabbed onto my hood of my jacket.

"Watch it jerk," I said, my american accent not mistaken. "Don't talk to my mother like you know her. Just because she's not a robot idiot like you, doesn't make it right for you to pick on her." I absolutely loathed those that pick on others. I wasn't one for conflict, but if I had to defend someone who was getting picked on because of something that was either out of their control, or because the bully just decided to be a little prick, I would gladly get into a brawl. I guess this my Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor streak pulling through.

He sniffed at me like I was some sort of creature! Who in the world sniffs at someone? In theory, at least in my mind, he was the animal. "Ah, yes. The thing that was born from a traitor union," he drawled, "Draco son, this is your estranged cousin…" He trailed off. It seems like the prick had memory problems as well.

"Equuleus you idiot. I mean Equuleus Malfoy your Idiotship," I said with a mockingly cursey. At this point I noticed people beginning to glance over at us.

"Ah, yes. That was it, wasn't it dear sister. You named your daughter the little foal. If memory serves me correct from Astronomy," He drawled looking bored.

My mother just rolled her eyes. "Yes, brother, I named my daughter after a constellation. If memory serves me correct, so is young Hyperion's "middle" name as well. You always were my least favorite brother."

Uncle Lucius just huffed. "Arabella dear, after all, I am your only brother after that most unfortunate accident. A causality of war if I might add. It seems like many families lose brothers I might say." It seemed like there was something I was missing here, but I trusted mom would tell me if there was anything I didn't know.

Mom put her mask on, and turned to me. "Little foal, you should get on the train now. Make me proud. That shouldn't be hard since I had you uncle as a brother growing up." She reached down and gave me a hug, but not before whispering in my ear.

" _Remember, you can choose your house."_ She pulled back and gave me a smile. "Have fun dear, don't forget to write, and let me know if you want to come home for Christmas." I gave her a smile back, and made my way towards the train to find a compartment that wasn't too full.

I walked down the hallway looking for a compartment that had either none or one other person in it. I found one with a small boy with dark hair that was a mess and glasses that looked broken in the middle. I opened the door and popped my head in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. I cringed at my accent. If there was one thing I knew I would be made fun of besides my love for books, this was probably it.

"Of course not," he said adjusting his blazer nervously. I felt bad for the kid, he looked like he went through some stuff, and was probably muggleborn to top it off.

"I'm Equuleus Malfoy. I'm going to be a first year this year." I stuck my hand out, which he looked at it before adding his hand to shake mine.

"My name is Harry Potter."

Ahh…. So this is the kid my mom told me had a rough life and to not make even more unbearable. "Hello. I know you are going to hear this a lot, but you grew up with muggles so I wasn't sure if you knew. My mom always told me to be prepared or be surprised. Did you know you are famous?" I asked slowly. I didn't know how he'd react, so I talked like I did to Circe when I first got her.

He looked outside at the families saying goodbye to one another before we were off for a moment before answering. "I just found out a few months ago."

I studied him as he looked down into his hands. "You know Harry, there will be many things people expect you to do or know, but it's up to you to choose. Since you don't know most likely, as even most pureblood families don't know, you can choose which house you want to be in if the sorting wants to put you in one you don't want to be in. Just don't tell many people, my mom told me that would upset a lot of balances within the school." It was my turn to wring my hands as I looked nervously at him.

"I won't, I promise." He gave a small smile before the compartment was slung open by a red headed boy who looked a bit lanky with what looked like a dark smudge near his nose.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing towards the sit next to Harry, "Everywhere else is full."

We both shook our heads before he took his seat. He opened his mouth to speak and the compartment door opened again. This time with two red headed boys who looked a bit older than the boy who had just joined us.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. And who's this?" One of them asked looking at me.

"Equuleus Malfoy." I said.

"Ohh a Malfoy. But I thought there was only one coming here. Either there are two of you guys, or dear old Snake decided to have an affair," the other twin said with this look that I knew all too well. Ron on the other hand looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"My mom was Lucius Malfoy's twin sister, and was cast out of the family because she went to Muggle London on a rebel streak and met some random guy, and here I am, " I said smirking, "Though I may have gotten what looks like the more appropriate genes of the family, I wouldn't tell His Idiot lordship, or my cousin Mini Me for that matter, that I have something planned for a bit of payback for being quite rude to my mother this morning on the platform. After all, I barely met the idiot this morning, and by the looks of it, I rather not be compared to that side of the family if you'd mind."

The twins looked at each other, and grinned. "Would the little Lady need any help with that?" one of them said.

"We are the Prankster Twins for good reason we might add," the other added.

I smirked. "No thank-you, but the beginning of my little payback will begin soon."

"See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron.

The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs.

I rolled my eyes. "So you decide to give me a look because of my surname, because we have a bad reputation among certain families, while you fan over Harry because he's famous. You my dear Ginger, have bad social skills if I might add. If you wanted to be the sidekick of someone with a name, you could just ask you know?" I sat back glaring at the stupid red head.

"Well not everyone is as dark as _your_ family, " he scoffed.

Harry looked confused. The poor guy probably didn't know about the feud between the Malfoy's and Weasley's. "There is feud between our families because of many reasons. We are Slytherins while they are saint Gryffindors. We are apparent blindness robots who follow Dark Lords, while they are brains that are apparently bigger and more human than ours. The list goes on and on. But you ginger, are forgetting one small particular detail," I said.

"Yea? What's that? You already are a devoted pureblood dark follower you slimy snake?" Ron said glaring, more like piercing daggers with me eyes. He stood up with his wand pointed at me.

"No you idiot. One, I don't know who my father is, so I could be a half- blood. Two, my mom is a traitor, just like your family, and three, I don't follow people blindly because of what I can get out of it. My mother was supposed to be a Slytherin but she was put into Hufflepuff because she was a Malfoy. So if you are going to base someone's character off of their family and not who they are, I suggest that Harry Potter here," I said looking at Harry, "is only a source of your potential friendship because he has something you want. So I suggest you put your wand back and out of my face, because my mother won't be here to tug on my hoodie to stop me from bashing in you pathetic little brain like I was going to do to my idiot of an Uncle this morning." I sat down and started counting back down from ten, before I did some wandless magic that my mother clearly told me was not normal for an eleven year old to be able to do.

I looked out the window when I saw Ron sitting down, clearly fuming before I sucked into a vision that I knew was bound to happen sooner or later.

 _I was running towards a blurred character, a mirror behind him. I waved my hand and he was thrown across the room. He hit the wall and blood started trickling down his temple. I stared at the liquid pooling out of the wound and stared at it like it was a cheeseburger. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I passed out._

I snapped out of my vision when the compartment opened up and a bushy haired girl opened up the door. Did I mention I am a seer as well? One of the other things my mother told me not to tell anyone. "Has anyone see a toad? Neville here has lost him," The girl said. There was a small chubby boy behind her looking fearful.

"No, we haven't. I can however," I said feeling bad for the boy, "Use a spell that will locate him for you. What is his name?"

"His name's Trevor. If I don't find him, my grandmother is going to kill me," he said with a tear falling out of his eye. I nodded and waved my hand thinking _Accio Trevor._ There was whish and a toad landed in my hands. He was a cute little guy and I ran a finger down his spine sending calming sensations to calm him down before giving him back to his owner. The boy looked so relieved, and the girl looked both curious and envious.

"How did you do that? Wandless magic, I mean? You look like a first year, and using a summoning spell at that?" She rambled.

"Please don't say a word, my mom would probably send me a Howler if she found out I wasn't using my wand like I am supposed to. My mom said I have a gift with magic and that it comes easier to me than to most wizards or witches. It has to do with my dad or something like that."

She nodded. "My brother would love that. He did a few wandless spells by accident, but he said he gets so drained from doing them. You don't feel drained, do you?" She asked. She seemed like she would be a Ravenclaw with all these questions she was asking.

I shook my head and looked over at Ron and Harry. They looked just as shocked, Ron more so. "Blimey, Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were far older because of Wandless magic. I wish you could show me how, but mum said that it's supposed to take tons of concentration. She doesn't think I have have much, unless it's for food that it is." He looked embarrassed at the last part, but I just chuckled. I glanced outside and noticed we were most likely already at the school. Well that and the bushy haired girl was already wearing her uniform.

"We might want to put on our uniform as it seems like we are nearly there."

"My name is Hermione Granger by the way, and you'll meet my adopted brother here soon enough. You wouldn't happen to have any siblings, now would you?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child. All I know is it's been me and my mom for years. My mom said that I look just like my dad though. Pity, though. No wonder my uncle doesn't like me much. I don't have his trademark blonde hair that you'll see on my idiotic cousin." I said curtly. As soon as I said my cousin, he decided to show up. My guess was that it was because of the famous person in my compartment, but I could only wish that Uncle Lucius wouldn't set him up for failure.

Three boys entered, and Harry must have recognized Hyperion because he seemed like he did. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side my cousin, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Hyperion carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I coughed. "Hyperion Malfoy."

My cousin finally noticed me. The beauty of brown hair and green eyes. "Shut up traitor. At least my middle name is after a constellation that is a king among beast. What is yours mean? That's right, it means little foal. Because you are smaller and beneath me, regardless that you bear the great name of Malfoy," he sneered.

I smiled. "Didn't daddy dearest tell you your first name is Hyperion right. Or did he forget to tell you that along with the fact you had an Aunt and a cousin who have brains for themselves?"

He glared at me with his wand in my face. Ron paled. "Um, Malfoy, just for the record, I wouldn't stick your wand in her face…" He trailed off.

"Why's that Weasley? Did you let an animal get the best of you. A half- blood at that. Or was it because you called her a Pureblood and she hexed you for calling her something so noble. She is the product of a filthy muggle and a traitor," He sneered.

I raised my hand and Ron paled even further. "Dear cousin, he did warn you not to get on my bad side. But let me grab my wand or else my mom will be very angry at me for showing you how much more powerful I am than an idiotic robot." I grabbed my wand and whispered _flipendo,_ and he went spiraling into the hallway. He got up and dusted off his robe.

"You wait cousin! If you get into Slytherin I will make sure your life is hell! And wait till my father hears about this!" He screeched. He stomped down the hallway toward wherever he came from, with the two brutes following after him.

"Ahh, it looks like we are here at last," I said indifferently before making my way to change into my robes. As soon as I walked out of the compartment I heard Ron whisper, "Bloody hell Harry, I hope she isn't in Slytherin. It would suck to be on the bad end of her wand."

I grinned. If all goes well, I think Ginger won't have to worry about that at all.


	3. Sorting out Problems

**Chapter 2 ~ Sorting out Problems**

 **Equuleus Malfoy POV**

The train stopped, and everyone was piling out of the train in twos and threes. As soon as Harry andRon (Ginger in my head and to his face) made their way out behind me, I looked for a familiar bushy head in the crowd. It took me a few seconds, but I quickly found her, and that boy who had lost his toad on the train. I grinned, while pulling the two boys behind me, and made my way towards the other witch. I heard Ron grunt from being dragged, but honestly, I felt like I had drunk a liter of Mountain Dew and was super duper excited to be finally attending Hogwarts. I was pretty positive that Ron grunting had something to do with me dragging the other two. When Hermione finally noticed me, I let go of the boys and ran to her side.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" I whispered excitedly.

"I was thinking either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; though Hufflepuff wouldn't be _that_ bad," She whispered back.

"First years! First years, please make your way this way!" A dark haired man said. Hermione pulled me, and I pulled the boys behind me until we were standing with a few other first years. I looked at the man and noticed that he wasn't taller than a normal man, which confused me right off the bat. Wasn't Hagrid supposed to lead the first years to the castle? My mom told me that she was pretty good friends with the half-giant and told me I would like him a lot. Probably because of my weirdness, but I was excited to meet this Hagrid character she had always told stories about. As soon as all the first years were huddled next to the dark haired man, he finally revealed who he was.

"My name is Sirius Black, and I will be the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. You can call me Professor Black around school or Professor in your classes with me. After all, we wouldn't want other professors to get confused, now could we? As our dear gamekeeper is currently taking care of a few magical creatures at the moment, the headmaster so kindly asked me to escort you to the sorting. Alright, now that introductions are done, please sit four to a boat, and don't put your hand in the lake, as the Giant Squid might take that as an invitation to pull you in." He had a big grin like he was remembering something amusing. "Now off we go, we can't have the school waiting."

I scuttled behind a few other first years, and ended up in a boat with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I looked at the boat next to us, and saw the poor owner of the toad-holding his toad against him- while Malfoy and his little posse taunted him. I rolled my eyes at my cousin's antics, and promised to get him later. When we finally got to the tunnel, Professor Black told us to duck as we approached the plants and to watch our steps on the way out of the boats.

As soon as we were all out, he led us to to an extremely large door where we were greeted by an older woman with a tight smile. She nodded to the dark haired man, and he made his way to a smaller door a few yards away, which I assumed was the Professors' entrance, and looked back at the woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

I laughed as I took in their nervous glances. I doubt many first years knew how the sorting was done, especially those with siblings. Ron was going on about a troll, and Harry was looking squeamish. "Harry, it's going to be okay. Ginger just doesn't know what he's talking about Remember what I told you on the train."

Ron glared at me. "How are we going to get sorted then, since you're so smart and all."

"You'll see." I said, leaving it at that. The giant doors opened and four longs tables spanned down the great hall, until you came up to the professor's high table in the front of the hall.

"You will follow me and come forward when your name is called," she said.

She turned and led us to a wooden chair with a dusty hat on it. She picked up the hat and the hat began to sing.

 _You picked me up to sing and I will,_

 _As soon as I sort you all you'll eat your fill,_

 _worry not students old and new,_

 _I will sort you cause that's what I do to stay true,_

 _The first of the four and most of all brave,_

 _where friendship lies and others crave,_

 _Gryffindor is the place to be if you crave adventure,_

 _be wary for they are known to fill their quencher,_

 _Smarts and books are a Ravenclaw's best friend,_

 _the hope to be the best at all tests;_

 _to their minds they all seem to tend,_

 _Backed by wisdom and known for their ascend,_

 _Many find teachers among their kind,_

 _and not as many sleeping in you'll more often find,_

 _Hufflepuff tend to be fair and kind,_

 _Here you're sure to be the friend to find,_

 _Many find this trait to be weak,_

 _But if you have a secret, here then it will most never leak,_

 _Last of the founders and quite sly,_

 _Many will find the creature less likely to fly,_

 _Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning,_

 _For the ones who are true and less likely afraid of shunning._

 _This is my song, and may it be heard wide and clear,_

 _Only to allow the beginning of another year._

The whole hall gave a round of applause and Professor McGonagall took out her list and being reading off names.

" _Abbot, Hannah…"_ The hat yelled Hufflepuff and the Hufflepuff table roared at their new addition. The professor kept going and I didn't pay much attention until she got to Hermione's name.

" _Granger, Hermione.."_ GRYFFINDOR! The next person on the list is what made me also pay attention, because this was Hermione's brother.

" _Granger, Percy.."_ I noticed that the hat took longer to figure out where to place him before placing him into Ravenclaw. Soon enough Hyperion was called up, and I was more than sure where he would end up.

" _Malfoy, Hyperion.."_ Professor McGonagall said. Like I had predicted, it hadn't touched his head for more than a second before it screamed out Slytherin.

" _Malfoy, Equuleus.."_ There were whispers. Probably more idiots assuming my and my cousin were related as siblings or something.

 _'Interesting.. interesting… A Malfoy, and just like your mother, you would do well in Hufflepuff… But I see some loyalty in your mind… You would do well in multiple houses… Hmmm...'_ I rolled my eyes. I already knew where I wanted to go, and I assumed the hat did too. _"So you have decided on Gryffindor I see. No doubt to exact revenge on those in your mother's side I see. Well, if you're so insistent then…"_ GRYFFINDOR! I heard hesitate claps coming from the Lion table, and my cousin looked absolutely shocked at the Slytherin table. I gave him a smirk worthy of the Malfoy name and bounded over to sit next to Hermione. I saw the ginger twins with their mouths open, but twist into little smirks. Everyone else looked at me like I had a double head; which I could understand. There hasn't been a Malfoy in another house besides Slytherin in at least four hundred years.

"So it looks like little girl Malfoy isn't like her dear cousin it would seem Freddie," the ginger twin I assumed was George said.

"So it would seem dear brother," the other replied. I turned back to the sorting to see where Harry, Neville, and Ron would be sorted.

" _Longbottom, Neville,".._ was sorted into Gryffindor.

There were more names; "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then,...

" _Potter, Harry"..._ More whispers broke out, and I noticed the Headmaster leaning forward in his chair in anticipation. He wasn't the only one however. The professor who took us in the boats was leaning forward as well. Yet, another professor who look dark, most likely from his apparel stared at Harry with a look of loathing. I shrugged my shoulders; I was probably just imaging things at this point.

Just like with Hermione's brother, the hat took a few minutes before bellowing Gryffindor, which earned a roar right back from our table. The twins were cat-calling _"We got Potter, we got Potter"_ , and Hermione and I were clapping just as loudly. Ginger clapped too, but I could tell he was hungry as he looked at the silver colored platters on the table as he did so.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said another ginger pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

There was a moment of chatter among the students, before the Headmaster stood us with a mad twinkle in his eye. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry looked at the old man with confusion. Then again, I wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or not.

"You _can_ laugh Harry. It won't kill yea you know," I said. He let out a breath and laughed a bit.

"Is he mad?" He asked.

The same ginger that congratulated Harry earlier, turned towards him with a turkey leg in his hand. I looked down at the platters as it looked like food just popped out of nowhere; which probably did - This was a magical school after all. "Mad, probably; bloody brilliant, most definitely. You should eat something Harry. Hogwarts feasts are some of the best food you'll probably eat." The ginger turned away and began talking with some dark skinned boy with curly hair. I looked over at Ron expecting him to be stuffing his face, and alas, it seemed I was right.

"Hey Ginger," I said, "If you don't slow down, you might not have another meal due to choking." He rolled his eyes, and slowed down a tad.

"Itssobloodygoodshemalfoy.." he mumbled. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I turned to my food, and started to grub as well. After a good while, and a few courses later, the headmaster stood up again. He seemed to have the aura of attention, because moments later there was silence as the other students saw him get up.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the ginger twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Ron. "Must be," said Ron frowning at Dumbledore.

"With that, off to bed," Dumbledore said. I saw various older students herd the first years together, and the older ginger trying to get all of our attentions.

"First years in Gryffindor, please follow me. My name is Percy Weasley, and I am one of the Prefects of our house." I tuned him out as he led us to the tower. He was going on about all the rules and I was stuffed and just wanted to go to bed already.

"There is a password that changes monthly. This month's is _Caput Draconis_. Please do well to remember that. If you forget, you will have to wait for a prefect, teacher or another Gryffindor student to let you in. The girls dormitory is on the left, the guys on the right. Look for the dorm with first years on it. Classes start at nine and breakfast is at seven. You will receive your timetables in the morning at breakfast. Do not be late. Now, off you go."

Hermione and I made our way to the left along with a few other girls who looked like poofs, and claimed the beds next to the window that overlooked the grounds to the edge of the forbidden forest. We both sprawled on our beds, taking in the moment before I looked over at bushy-haired girl. "I can't wait till tomorrow!" I nearly squealed. She nodded excitedly.

"If we go to sleep now, we can wake up faster," she said. It was my turn to nod. We changed into our night attire, and fell asleep quicker than you could say Hogwarts.

 **Yes Sirius Black is alive in this fanfic. I added a few lines from the book so it was similar, but there is going to somethings that are off like Sirius being the DADA Professor, and other things. I will be adding another story here soon as it will correlate with the story. It won't make sense for a while, but please bare with me as I try and get this story going… I will try to update at least twice a week, but there is no guarantees. I hope you're still interested… If you are (or aren't), please tell me in a review. Thanks guys for reading..^^**

 **Once again, this is a fictional story based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series. I don't own anything except for the plot changes and some of the characters.**


	4. Magically Pronounced Hair

**Magically Pronounced**

 **Hyperion "Draco" Malfoy-At the feast**

I watched my cousin get sorted into the most blithering idiotic house besides Hufflepuff. I personally had no hard feelings towards her- as my father had on the platform- but still. A _Malfoy_ never got sorted into _that_ house- it just wasn't done. She had smirked at me as she bounded over to the Gryffindor table, while tossing her hair at me. I took notice of her brown hair-which was noticeably not the norm blonde Malfoy trademark- covering her back as she turned to her house.

I got sorted into Slytherin obviously- where as a proper Malfoy- belonged. My cousin on the other hand, got put into _that_ house. Maybe if she had gotten put in Slytherin, than we could have become acquaintances. I turned back to the few other first years who had gotten sorted into the great and noble house of Slytherin, and took note of who looked smart enough to befriend, and which to either show my dominance to or ignore completely. After all, if the my father's lord is to return, I must not make my family look worse than it already does.

Soon enough the sorting was done, and chatter began to fill the hall before that old loony headmaster got everyone's attention to begin the beginning of the year's feast. Within minutes of his odd speech, the house elves in the kitchen placed the food on the tables, and I watched in disgust as many people shoved in the food with no manners at all. I carefully grabbed some food for my plate, and _properly_ ate my food as a normal person would.

I glared at my cousin as she talked to that weasel and Potter. Seven years of dealing with idiots. If anyone dares to cross my father, I _will_ make sure that my father hears about this!

 **Equuleus Malfoy**

I heard my wand go off as the tempus charm showed itself, and I pulled up out of bed. "Hermione," I whispered. She barely budged. I got up this time and waved my hand and a spout of water came out as I produced non-wandless magic. She jumped up frantically and I pointed to my wand.

"TIme to get our schedules! I squeaked. She threw a pillow at me.

"Not until you dry off my bed."

I used a drying charm and she finally looked a bit more awake. We both glanced at our roommates, Lavender, her friend, Mathia, and Rain, and shrugged our shoulders. They could get up on their own- after all- we were told last night by the ginger's brother to not be late-and which we wouldn't be. I picked up my clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready while Hermione got her stuff all together.

 **Twenty minutes later**

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair combed out and not frizzy like it was when I woke up, and let Hermione into the bathroom. I went over to the desk in the corner and pulled out a parchment to write a letter to my mother. I dug into my bag for a pen and quickly began to scribble my letter that I would send that morning.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I got sorted into Gryffindor, unlike your Hufflepuff, but I hope it satisfies you. I was pissed that Uncle Lucius said all which he said to you, and I hope that this makes him more angry than he was. Hyperion got sorted into Slytherin of course._

 _I made a friend already (of course you probably thought I would have no trouble), and her name is Hermione. I also sat on the train with Harry Potter, and this wannabe named Ron Weasley. A ginger, he is for sure- and I believe he might suck my soul like those weird dementor things._ _ **(A/N: No hate against Gingers)**_ _Just kidding Mom, I'm serious though. Once Harry Potter was on the train in our compartment, he was all sucking up to him and stuff, crazy if you ask me- which you didn't ask. Hee hee._

 _Hermione has a brother that got sorted into Ravenclaw. His name is Lucas Granger. He seems pretty smart kid. Though I am pretty positive it has to do with Hermione being brilliant. She did mention after I accidently did wandless magic that her brother felt drained when he did some wandless magic too. Which is weird cause I thought you told me not many first years could do that.. So I wonder why there are two of us that can._

 _Plus the blood thing has gotten worse._

 _Love,_

 _Little Foal_

I finished my letter and sealed it. I put the Malfoy sigma on it, and held on to it as I waited for Hermione to walk out of the bathroom. When she did walk out, her hair was a complete fuzz ball!

I walked up to her and picked up my potion for my hair along the way. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet.

"This is what your hair needs Hermione. My mom makes it especially for hair types like ours. Don't bother buying potions, my mom can make them for free," I said smiling giddily as I normally do at six thirty in the morning.

I smothered her hair with the potion, and well-la. Her hair was beautiful. It curled down her back like it should have in the first place. Honey mixed with brown gleamed as it shimmered with the potion. "Let's go downstairs and get some food before everyone decides that school is significantly important." She nodded and we made our way down stairs.


End file.
